


我的室友是魅魔…？

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi
Summary: 人類*魅魔





	1. Chapter 1

“啊哈……那里、不行……”

金钟大无奈地的戴上耳机用音乐杜绝掉了隔壁房间传来的呻吟声，继续进行着他的工作。

当初作为一个社会新鲜人的他，为了节省房租在看见租屋网站上有人在征室友时，他拨通了租屋传单上的那个电话，和对方约好去看完房子后，他没有一丝犹豫的就选择了租下这间房间，但是这却也成了他的另一个困扰。

金钟大和他的室友在他搬进去的第一天中午，两人对于往后要一起同住这件事列了一些规则，最简单的不外乎就是不打扰彼此的私生活、互不干涉，孰不知当晚他的室友就带了一名男人回来，然后从他的房间内就传出了呻吟声。

碍于已经说好互不干涉了，金钟大也只能自己戴上耳机也没办法多说什么，况且那天以后他也没和他的室友碰过几次面。

-

金钟大某天回家时刚好撞见他的室友只穿了件宽松的T恤躺在沙发上翻着杂志，他将手中的东西放在餐桌上后好意地问“艺兴你、你在家啊？你吃晚餐了吗？”

“没胃口。”张艺兴翻身趴在沙发上，还不时翘着他那两条白皙的双腿，大腿上鲜红的记号看在金钟大眼里却觉得有些刺眼，意识到自己好像不该一直盯着他的金钟大有些不好意思地别过头说“很少看你吃东西，你都不会饿吗？”

“谁说我没吃东西？”张艺兴突然坐起身嘴角露出深深的酒窝朝着金钟大笑着，金钟大好像彷佛看见张艺兴身后有条黑色细长的尾巴，他迟疑的揉了揉眼睛“咦？”

“怎么了？”

“没、没事……我先回房间了。”金钟大回过神来发现张艺兴早已经起身站在自己面前，宽松的领口垂在肩上，从金钟大的角度清晰地看见张艺兴胸口上那些情欲过后留下的痕迹，别过头后转身走进房间。

金钟大泛红的耳朵已经出卖了他的内心，独留在客厅的张艺兴看着金钟大的房门，细长的黑色尾巴愉悦晃动着，张艺兴伸舌舔舐了自己的下唇轻声说道，“好像……很美味。”

过了一会房间外传来关门声，金钟大知道他的室友又出门了，他总是在特定的时间点出门，又在特定的时间点带男人回来，他的室友真的长的很好看，这是他不能否定的。

尤其是那白皙的……金钟大赶紧甩了甩脑袋将那些对张艺兴的邪念甩出脑海里，他埋头继续创作。

-

“呜嗯……别急、先回房间……灿、唔……”

金钟大怎么也没预料到他从浴室出来会撞上这样的场面，他的室友衣衫不整的正被一名身材高大的男人压在墙上，他下意识的转身又进了浴室，男人看了浴室一眼又看着张艺兴问“你男友？”

“我、我室友……所以才跟你说…回房间了…”张艺兴一边摇头一边喘息的说着，张艺兴将男人拉进自己房间后，又被男人压在门板上粗鲁的吻着，继续着刚才的后续。

然而躲回浴室的金钟大确定张艺兴他们已经回房间后才赶紧离开浴室，隔壁张艺兴的喘息声全传进了金钟大耳里，他握上他那已经撑起小帐篷的性器上下套弄。

“快点…灿烈…嗯…射进来…啊哈…”张艺兴的喘息声夹带了一丝的沙哑和哭腔，彷佛在诉说他已经满足了，金钟大脑海里不禁幻想着张艺兴现在是什么样的表情，低吟一声也射了出来，他抽了张面纸将手上沾满的精液擦干净后丢进一旁的垃圾桶。

他，金钟大……居然一边听着室友的喘息声一边幻想着他室友自慰了……

-

自从那天撞见那件事后，金钟大又好几天没见过他的室友了，除了每晚固定时间会出现的呻吟声……他戴上耳机让音量盖过了隔壁传来的呻吟声，他心想着总有一天他一定要加强这个房间的隔音效果才行。

但是说也奇怪，不知道从哪一天开始，他的室友已经连续好几天没有带男人回来了，好像那个曾经每天带男人回来的人不是他一样！反而是他……越来越容易梦到一些难以启齿的梦。

睡梦中好像看见他的室友正在他的双脚之间彷佛像是在品尝着什么五星级美食般，津津有味的吞吐着他的性器，白皙的臀部上有着一条细长的黑色尾巴，正随着张艺兴的举动开心的甩动着。

“嗯、果然……很美味……”

“真棒。”

金钟大迷迷糊糊之间觉得自己射在了张艺兴嘴里，等、等等？？？这个梦境是不是太过真实了？？他突然惊醒，果然看见了他的室友真的正在他双脚之间……满足的舔舐着自己的下唇……

“你、你在干嘛？”金钟大这下确定这一切都不是梦，而且他的室友的臀部上真的有条细长的黑色尾巴，张艺兴朝他露出酒窝甜甜地笑着说“进食啊。”

“进、进食？！”金钟大一直盯着张艺兴身后的尾巴看，金钟大看了自己的性器一眼后又看着张艺兴问“你是指……这个？”

“我不懂，你得靠这个？”金钟大不解的问，他甚至觉得他的室友有百分之百的可能性是在捉弄他，张艺兴轻笑“因为我是魅魔啊。”

“啊？？？？？？？？？”金钟大这下真的一脸懵了，但是他却也同时在张艺兴身后看见了一对黑色的翅膀，还有头上那凭空出现的……犄角。


	2. Chapter 2

**“一般通过性交来勾引男人，宗教传统认为持续与魅魔多次性交，会令健康受损，甚至死亡。”**

自从那天他的室友表明自己是魅魔后，在家里也不会再把他的尾巴藏起来，反而任由他的尾巴在宽松的T恤下摆动，然而金钟大的脑海里不断浮现网路上查到的资料，多次性交可能会死亡……？所以之前的那些男人……？

张艺兴趴在沙发上看着在厨房准备着晚餐却发呆的金钟大，内心不禁起了想恶作剧的心思，他静悄悄地走到金钟大身边，朝着他的耳朵吹气，看着金钟大因他的恶作剧而吓了一跳。

“你发什么呆？”张艺兴停止了笑，他轻易地坐了上流理台，随着他的动作，宽松的T恤下摆被掀起，白皙的双腿映入金钟大眼里，他移开视线后摇了摇头“没、没什么……你会饿吗？”

张艺兴听见他询问自己饿不饿时，眼睛都亮了，立刻蹲在金钟大双脚之间伸手就准备解开他的裤子，他伸舌舔湿了自己的下唇问“饿，你要让我进食吗？”

“不、不是的！！我是问你要不要吃饭！”金钟大急忙阻止了他这一气呵成的动作，指着手边的食材说，这下换张艺兴摇了摇头“我不需要吃那些东西。”

“魅魔不吃其他东西的吗？”金钟大好奇的问，张艺兴思考了一下以后说“可以吃，但是精液才能补充魅魔需要的能量。”

“那你…待会要出门吗？”金钟大看着眼前的人反问，张艺兴没有迟疑的点了点头“嗯，饿了。”

金钟大不发一语只是低头继续准备着晚餐，他觉得自己根本就问了个蠢问题，魅魔靠精液来能补充能量，自然是需要出门的，就像以前一样。

-

张艺兴不会再趁着金钟大睡着时偷偷跑进他房间，也不会偷偷地为了填饱肚子而握着他的性器，只是一切又回到以前，每晚总是在固定的时间出门带着一名男人回来。

“呜──嗯，快点……啊哈……”

张艺兴的呻吟声从隔壁清清楚楚的传进了金钟大耳里，金钟大戴上耳塞杜绝掉呻吟声，在床上反覆翻了几回后睡着了，睡梦中张艺兴跨坐在他身上，忘情地扭着腰上下吞吐着他的性器，他全身发软颤抖，闷声呜咽着达到高潮。

金钟大突然惊醒，裤子已经湿了一块，他尴尬地起身换了件新的裤子，梦里的发生的一切都太真实了，若不是隔壁的呻吟声提醒着他的室友还在进食的话，他肯定会认为刚刚的事情都是真的。

当他再次躺回床上时，隔壁的呻吟声也停了下来，房间内陷入一片寂静。

-

金钟大发现自己对于他的室友又开始带男人回来进食这件事……他似乎有那么点不喜欢，但是自己又有什么资格去阻止呢？毕竟入住时就说好了互不干涉私生活，更何况在知道他的室友是个魅魔后……

“金、钟、大！”边伯贤看着眼前发呆的人伸手揍了他一拳，突如其来的攻击让金钟大回过神瞪了身旁的边伯贤一眼“很痛！”

“你发什么呆呢？！我刚说的你有没有听进去？”边伯贤拿着手上的资料在金钟大面前挥了挥，金钟大接过资料翻阅了一会后说“所以你刚说什么？”

“啧，信不信我再揍你一拳？”边伯贤举起拳头看着眼前的人说，金钟大笑着回应“开玩笑的，你刚说的我都记住了。”

“OK～那我们来探讨一下最近让你魂不守舍的问题吧。”边伯贤喝了一口咖啡后，又对着金钟大问“有喜欢的人了？告白过了没？被甩了？”

“啊？！”金钟大看着边伯贤一脸等八卦的脸愣了几秒，边伯贤托颊轻笑“别装傻了，你最近这么魂不守舍难道不是恋爱了？说来听听，说不定我能给你什么不错的建议！”

金钟大犹豫了几分钟后还是决定和边伯贤说出了他最近的烦恼，当然他室友是魅魔这件事他并没有提到，和边伯贤一起吃完饭后回家的路上，边伯贤的话一直浮现在他的脑海里。

**“你会觉得心里闷闷的，不喜欢他带人回来这是因为你喜欢上你室友了吧。”**

金钟大…喜欢上张艺兴了？喜欢上他的魅魔室友……？


	3. Chapter 3

过了几天的思考，金钟大终于直视了自己喜欢上他的魅魔室友这件事，他的室友依旧每天带着男人回来进食，伴随而来的呻吟声听在金钟大耳里非常的刺耳。

金钟大看着手中的塑胶袋，明知道他的室友不需要吃任何东西却还是习惯多买了些食材，为他一起多准备一份晚餐，但是当电梯门打开的瞬间，金钟大再一次面临了他人生中最尴尬的第二件事情……他的室友正搂着一名男人的颈部激情的拥吻，在家门口。

面对着金钟大的男人看到他以后愣了一秒，就像一个做错事被大人发现的孩子一样，一把推开张艺兴落荒而逃，金钟大看张艺兴差点没站稳而伸手将他搂进了怀里，还没回过神的张艺兴微微仰起头亲吻他的下巴和嘴角。

“艺兴……醒醒……”金钟大别过头躲开了张艺兴的吻，张艺兴靠在金钟大肩上闻着他身上的味道轻声地说“……饿。”

刚才那个男人估计是张艺兴今晚的晚餐，只是没想到被撞见时就这么跑了！

他开门扶着张艺兴走进玄关时，张艺兴突然搂住他的颈部吻上他的唇，手上的塑胶袋也因此掉在地上，舌尖舔舐着他的下唇轻易的探入他的嘴里，与他的舌头交缠吸吮，双唇分开时张艺兴凑上前亲昵的舔舐他的嘴角。

张艺兴蹲在他双脚之间解开了他的拉链，裤子连同内裤被一并拉下，偷偷抬头的性器像被解开束缚般拍在张艺兴的脸颊上，他张开嘴将性器含进嘴里，张艺兴身上的裤子不知道什么时候就不见了，不需要隐藏的尾巴兴奋的摆动着。

“嗯⋯⋯真棒⋯⋯呜嗯——”对着柱身又是吞吐又是吮吸，嘴里含着他的性器上下吞吐时还不忘看着金钟大，空着的另一只手玩弄起了后穴。

这个画面让金钟大觉得他要疯了！明明应该阻止张艺兴，但是他却忍不住扶着对方的脑袋挺腰摆胯，感受到嘴里的性器肿大了一圈后，张艺兴对着前端又吸又舔，金钟大一声低吟后射在他嘴里。

“别、别吞⋯⋯”他蹲在张艺兴面前想阻止他别把嘴里的东西吞下去，话还没说完就看见张艺兴满足的舔舐嘴唇，他伸手搂着金钟大“我还要⋯⋯”

“艺兴，我不是你带回来的那个男人⋯⋯”金钟大想拉开了张艺兴的手，但是张艺兴却紧紧搂着他说“钟大⋯⋯我饿了。”

这句话就像一把火，烧光了金钟大内心里顾虑的那些东西，他甚至开始嫉妒起那些看过张艺兴那副模样的男人们。

张艺兴身后的那条尾巴缠上金钟大的手顺势将他推倒在玄关的地垫上，张开脚直接跨坐在金钟大身上，他伸手握住抵在臀部上的性器，对准穴口后缓缓的将性器一点一点的送进体内。

硕大的性器的进入使得内壁紧致的嫩肉纷纷吸咬着那根粗大的东西，整个埋入时蹭到某处时，张艺兴溢出嘴边的呻吟声变的更加的甜腻，他双手支撑在金钟大的腰上，忘情的扭动着腰际上下吞吐着性器，一手握上他的性器套弄，温热的精液溅在金钟大的胸前，他俯卧在金钟大胸口喘息。

他撑起身将精液舔拭掉，望着金钟大的眼神里因为高潮过后充斥着满满的情欲，金钟大拉着张艺兴的手翻过身将他压在身下，俯下身吻上他的唇后一路向下的亲吻，在那些已经变淡的印记上又狠狠的咬出鲜明的印记，张艺兴弓起身将胸前的乳珠送到金钟大嘴边，他将乳珠来回含进嘴里舔舐轻咬，直到乳珠充血挺立后才放开。

张艺兴的双脚环上金钟大的腰，让自己那还含着性器的臀肉更贴近彼此，金钟大挺着腰九浅一深的在他的体内肆虐，一次又一次的撞在张艺兴的敏感点上，后穴分泌出的肠液在性器的抽插时发出了淫秽的水声，他伸手搂住金钟大的脖子吻上他的唇，放浪的呻吟声被堵在双唇之间，金钟大握上他的性器套弄着，前后带来的快感交互刺激着张艺兴，他全身发软颤抖，痉挛着吸咬绞紧人的欲望，闷声呜咽着达到高潮，金钟大也低吟了一声后射在他体内。

“我还要……”

赤裸裸的邀请，金钟大将张艺兴拦腰抱起走向自己的房间，将人轻抛到床上，张艺兴跪趴着用双手握住那两团臀肉将后穴暴露在金钟大面前，穴口一张一合的邀请着那根粗大的性器再次进入，金钟大用前端来回磨蹭穴口后挺腰将性器全数送进张艺兴的后穴，进入得太深而呜咽出声“唔…嗯…”

金钟大扣住他的腰一次又一次用力碰撞他的体内，张艺兴扭动着腰际配合著他的抽插，细长的尾巴也兴奋的摆动着，金钟大一手碰到尾巴前端时，张艺兴突然发出了一声诱人的呻吟“呜嗯…不要碰…那里…啊哈！”

金钟大俯下身亲吻他的后颈，留下一个个印记后又伸舌亲昵着舔舐他的翅膀，这举动也让张艺兴更加忘情地扭动着腰际，整个房间内充斥着交合时的啪啪声和张艺兴的喘息声，让人沈溺在这个情欲的空间内。

“钟大…钟大…嗯…”张艺兴侧过头一声声呼唤着金钟大的名字，他凑上前温柔地亲吻张艺兴的唇，彷佛就像一对热恋中的情侣般，金钟大让他反过身跨坐在自己身上，这个姿势让体内的性器更深入，埋在体内的性器也被逐渐痉挛的内壁紧紧吸咬着，原本只分泌出半透明液体的前端随着内壁碰撞在敏感点上的撞击，射出了半稀薄的精液，金钟大也在数次的抽插后在体内深处射精。

高潮过三次的张艺兴全身发软无力的靠在金钟大怀里，他将性器抽离后穴，精液混合著肠液从被操开的穴口流出，穴口一张一合的有种说不上的色情，他将失神的张艺兴抱进浴室做清理后又将人抱回他自己的房间，让他好好的休息。

-

隔天金钟大醒来时发现张艺兴正跪在自己双腿间吸吮着他的性器，津津有味的舔拭着，对于眼前的画面他以为他还在睡梦中，直到射进了张艺兴嘴里他才意识到这不是梦。

“钟大，早安～”张艺兴坐起身，金钟大看着眼前的人就想起了昨晚的那些事，他脸颊泛红的道“早安，你、你一早……又饿了吗？”

“现在不饿了！”张艺兴满足的舔过自己的下唇甜甜地笑着回应，金钟大搔着他的发丝有些难为情的开口说“那个，你以后饿的话……能不能别出去找其他男人了？”

“？？”张艺兴不解的歪着头望着金钟大，他低下头轻声的说“你饿的话可以来找我，随时都可以。”

“因为我喜欢你，所以我不想你那副样子在被其他男人看到……”

后面那句话才刚说完，张艺兴就伸手推倒他后跨坐在他身上，看着金钟大的眼睛道“你确定？我可是很容易饿的喔！像现在我又饿了！”

金钟大反过身将张艺兴压在身下，俯下身在他耳边低语“现在我就喂饱你。”

-

那天以后张艺兴没有在晚上出门，然后带着男人回家进食，反而是和金钟大过上了没羞没臊的日子。

“艺兴，**“多次性交，会令健康受损，甚至死亡。”**，这是真的吗？”金钟大看着俯趴在自己身上的张艺兴问了他之前从网路上看来的事情，只见张艺兴张开嘴在他胸口上咬了一口“网路上的东西不要乱看！”

张艺兴伸手握住他的性器，伸舌舔舐金钟大的下唇“现在，我要你操我。”

“遵命。”


End file.
